


Who Would Have Thought?

by RipMyOTPs (Slytheri)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fact: Kara loves watching Lena come, Fact: Lena Luthor is the purest and she deserves the world, Fact: Lena would totally hire strippers to dress like Supergirl and give her a lapdance, Humor, I'm really passive aggressive, I'm so sorry but there's mon-el in this even if it's brief, Mentions of Mon-El - Freeform, There's some social media stuff in here because we all love Social Media AUs amirite, Wrote this months ago you can still feel the salt, fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheri/pseuds/RipMyOTPs
Summary: It all started when Kara Zor-El’s alter ego, Kara Danvers--not Supergirl--managed to save Lena Luthor from falling on her face. And then everything escalated.OrLena totally called a stripper to her house and got caught.





	Who Would Have Thought?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta. And I suck at editing my own work. English isn't my first language. Sorry, peeps! I tried my best though. There's more notes at the end if you feel like reading it!

Lena Luthor, once again, came to CatCo to personally invite Kara Danvers to another Gala. She sighed in relief when the lost manchild, who was obviously the walking personification of a privileged straight white male, wasn’t hovering over Kara like the last time she came to confront Kara.

“Lena! Hey, what are you doing here? Again?” Kara asked with a bright smile. She always smile brightly when Lena is around. There’s just something about the business woman that makes Kara feel warm and nice inside.

“Are you not… pleased that I am here?” Lena responded with an arched eyebrow, her tone teasing.

“No! I mean. I love it when you come! It’s always nice to see your face when you come. I mean it’s always nice to see you--” Lena’s low chuckle interrupted Kara’s rambling. For such a great reporter, Kara sure is horrible with words when it comes to verbal conversations.

“Kara, slow down.”

“Right. Can we start this conversation all over again?” Kara asked with a slight pout. Lena had to blink several times in order to refrain herself from reaching over and hugging the blonde girl. This was a professional working environment after all. The CEO nodded after a short moment.

“Hi, Kara.” Lena greeted.

“Hi, Lena! What are you doing here?” Kara asked again, this time leaving the last part of her previous greeting out.

“So I’m hosting a Gala this Saturday night and I was wondering if you would like to attend it--” with me “--again,” Lena managed to rush out, feeling nervous, yet still remain composed on the outside.

“Of course! I’d love to!” 

Before the two women could continue on with their conversation, Snapper’s loud voice from the other room interrupted them. “Danvers! I don’t hear you typing up our next article!” Kara winced at Snapper’s tone. It was a complete turnaround compared to Lena’s soft one.

“I gotta--” Kara says, hands gesturing all over the place while looking apologetic.

“--No, I understand. I have to get back to work, too. I’ll see you Saturday night?”

“Definitely,” Says Kara as the two women stand and looked at each other for a little while longer.

“Danvers!” Snapper’s voice broke the two women out of their daze. Lena finally turns around to walk out of the building after giving Kara a slight nod.

\---------------

Kara walked into the Gala wearing a fitting, white button-up shirt tucked inside skin-tight black pants. On top of all that, she has a black tie hanging rather tightly around her neck. When Lena caught a glimpse of Kara’s outfit, it just screams gay to Lena. Kara must have caught on that Lena had been trying to drop hints that she's interested in pursuing a relationship with her because there was no way someone can dress that gay to a Gala and not know what they're doing. Unless, of course, they're Kara Danvers, or a character on a homophobic, racist, and misogynistic TV network.

Kara was stuffing her face with potstickers when Lena finally got away from the many businesswomen and businessmen trying to offer her mediocre deals and ask her out all at the same time. She would have told them to all shove it if it weren't for the fact that she did let in some paparazzi for publicity boost and they were watching her like hawks. It was a risk the businesswoman had to take to ensure her company’s success no matter how much she hates the paparazzi when they butt into her business.

Lena had ordered potstickers for her Gala especially for Kara. It's a well known fact that the blonde woman could very much survive on nothing but potstickers for weeks, and still not get sick of it. None of her other guests were going anywhere near the potstickers. They probably deem it too common or lowly to be eaten at a Gala. Lena simply gave them no mind. Sure, she's supposed to be socializing with boring, old, rich people to further L-Corp’s success, but she would much rather indulge herself in the sunshine that is Kara Danvers.

“Kara. I hope you're enjoying yourself,” Lena speaks from behind Kara. The blonde woman visibly swallowed what seems to be a dozen potstickers whole before greeting Lena back.

“Lena! Hey! Only your Galas would have potstickers. Have you tried these? They're so good! Wait, what am I saying? This is your Gala, you've probably already taste-tested everything already,” Kara rambled, flustered. “Sorry, I just love potstickers.” The dark-haired woman grinned at Kara’s adorable-ness. She glanced at the potstickers table to find that most of it are gone, probably left to make a home inside Kara’s super stomach.

“You love potstickers more than you love seeing me come?” Lena leaned in closer and teased the already flustered woman.

“Lena!” Sputtered Kara as she lightly--but not light enough--pushes Lena away in an embarrassed manner...

Despite how strong and powerful the young Luthor woman looked, a slight push from a flustered Kara made the woman almost topple over completely. Luckily for Lena, Kara is secretly Supergirl and have all of its perks including superspeed and the ability to accidentally knock a pretty lady over for teasing her. She quickly caught Lena by wrapping an arm around the CEO’s waist and the other hand grabbing the woman’s forearm. 

Kara made the mistake of looking in Lena’s deep green eyes and froze in place. The two women stared into one another's eyes for a short moment that seemed like eternity before remembering that they're at a fancy Gala with high profile people judging their every move. Well, more like they're judging Lena due to to her being a Luthor. Kara Danvers, on the other hand, is essentially a nobody to them.

“Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, Lena. I didn't mean to push you that hard. I was just--”

“It's okay, Kara.” Lena cuts her off. The two quickly stood back up with appropriate heterosexual spaces between one another. “You saved me from falling. I was right, you know. You are my hero.”

Kara beams at Lena’s words causing Lena to be stunned by how beautiful it is. Amidst the blatant flirting between the two strong and independent women who doesn't need to be in abusive relationships to validate their existence, Kara managed to miss the clicking of a camera pointed at them.

\---------------

It's early in the morning and Kara is coming back from putting a building out of fire when Alex suddenly screamed at her in the earpiece.

“Kara! What did you do?! When did you start dating Lena Luthor of all people? What about Mon-El?! I thought you and him are--”

“Wait, what?”

“--For God’s sake, Kara. She's a Luthor!” Alex’s not-so-subtle accusation suddenly caused a trigger inside of Kara to go off.

“Lena is not like her brother or the rest of her family! She's sweet and kind and smart and she smells nicer than anyone I know and she helped to stop her mother from killing all aliens and even when it seemed like she was evil it was because she was framed by her mother and she sends me flowers and she's--” Kara fired off, not even bothering to stop for breath in between sentences and made her entire ramble a long run-on sentence.

“Okay! I get it. You trust her, but I don't. You have to be careful, Kara. There are people who would come after you, like Kara Danvers you, just because it seems like Lena is dating you.” Alex interrupted Kara’s long rant.

“But we're not dating… Where are you even getting your information from? Tumblr? Alex, you know they're not reliable no matter how much Winn say they are. People on there are just overly delusional.” 

“No, Kara. This is on every news outlet and magazines out there! Just check your phone!” Alex said, but then retracted her words. “Never mind. You shouldn't fly and use your phone at the same time. That's dangerous.” As if Kara doesn't risk her life fighting deadly aliens on a regular basis.

\---------------

When Kara finally gets a chance to check her phone, she was bombarded by how many notifications she got. She gained thousands of new followers on both Instagram and Twitter. In fact, she's even trending with the most ridiculous hashtag: #KaraDanversIsDaddy. Kara is confused as to why she's daddy. She would remember if she were to sire a child before. Humans are confusing sometimes.

When she checks the tag, images of her stupid posts from earlier days came flooding back. Most were of her flexing her arms with her friends and showing off her toned abs. She keeps scrolling until she sees a picture of her and Lena locked in an intense gaze. It was them at the Gala the night before when Kara stopped Lena from falling. The caption and comments underneath the picture got Kara really flabbergasted.

@Karlena4Life: omg I bet @K_Danvers and @LenaLuthor had kinky sex after #Karlena #Moms #KaraDanversIsDaddy 

@LenaLuthorIsDefGay: I knew it @LenaLuthor @K_Danvers #Karlena #KaraDanversIsDaddy

@LesbianCorp: When's the wedding? Please adopt me @LenaLuthor @K_Danvers #KaraDanversIsDaddy #Karlena #Moms

After reading several more crude comments, Kara decided to stop and go on patrol to clear her head. Just like any other scandals, she hopes this one would blow over soon or else she wouldn't be able to look in Lena's eyes ever again. Heck, she can't even think about Lena right now without turning completely red. Unbeknownst to Kara, Lena started following her on social media while she was busy patrolling and being a good sister by not using her phone when flying.

\---------------

There's a female other than Lena’s inside her penthouse. The female was facing Lena and away from Kara’s x-ray vision. Kara didn't mean to invade Lena’s privacy but when her ears picked up on a particularly sensual song playing in the direction of Lena’s penthouse, she accidentally jerked her head over only to see Lena sitting on the couch with the blonde female facing her. The mystery woman is dressed eerily similar to Kara in her work clothes. When the woman started to take her shirt off to reveal the blue and red shirt underneath, Kara panicked as she came to the conclusion that someone must be imitating her. A rogue alien must have escaped from their cell and is now trying to harm Lena. What could hurt more to Lena than someone she thought was her friend lied to her and then tries to kill her for being a Luthor?

In a flash, Kara flew towards Lena’s home and landed on her newly installed and unlocked balcony. 

Lena's eyes immediately widen when she saw the actual girl of steel out on her balcony. Sure, she installed the balcony specifically for Supergirl, but she did not mean for it to be a welcomed interruption for her… meeting. The music was still blaring as the Supergirl doppelganger in front of her is halfway out of the suit and almost naked. If anything, it was Kara’s Gala outfit’s fault that Lena find herself wanting to indulge in her baser needs. She quickly turned the music off, pushed the woman out of the way, and power walked towards Kara out on her balcony. Even when she leaves the door unlocked, Kara is still ever the polite puppy, never entering unless Lena invited her in.

“Supergirl! Wha-what are you doing here?” Lena asks as she open the balcony door so they both walk back inside, a bit red in the face.

“I was nearby when I saw another Supergirl talking to you. I thought that a rogue alien might have escaped and is using my identity to hurt people. It wouldn't be the first time this happened.” Kara explained.

“Supergirl, she's… She's human.” Lena interrupted Kara with a blush. Kara snapped her head towards the half-naked woman and glared at her. When the woman cowered under the glare, Kara finally decides that she is human.

“Wait. Why is she dressed like me then?” Supergirl asked.

“Hold on,” gestured Lena, “... Ms. Sugar Cheeks, you can leave now.” Lena's composure is still as straight as ever but her face told a different story.

“Ms. Luthor?” Kara asked again once Ms. Sugar Cheeks gathered her clothes and ran out the door.

“Kara, I can explain.” It's Kara's turn to be freaked out.

“Kara? Pfft. I'm not Kara. I'm Supergirl and--”

“Kara. Really? A ponytail and glasses? You flew here on a bus? I've been dropping hints to let you know that I know that you're Supergirl for the longest time.”

“I'm sorry, Lena. I really wanted to tell you but--”

“No, I understand.”

“--It's not because you're a Luthor, I swear. And--”

“Kara, it's okay.”

“--But wait, why was that woman dressed like me--both me?”

“...”

“...”

“I can explain.” 

“Please do.”

“She's a… uh…”

“Lena, I just found out you knew my biggest secret. You can trust me with whatever this is.” Kara urged Lena on.

“Well, you see…” Lena tried to find the right words to not embarrass herself, but there's really no way out of this one. “She's a stripper I hired?”

Both women stood in silence. Lena is completely flushed while Kara stood frozen in place, too shocked to say anything.

“Kara, please say something. I understand if you never want to see me again after the whole news articles thing and now this--”

“You hired a stripper to dress like me?” Kara suddenly shouts in confusion, interrupting Lena's plea. 

“Yes?” Lena winced.

Not knowing what to do or say, Kara flew away in panic. She needed to talk to Alex.

\---------------

Unfortunately for Alex Danvers and her girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer, Supergirl flew in their room in the middle of their nightly activities.

“Kara! WHAT THE HELL?” Alex screams as she frantically pulled the sheets up to cover her and her girlfriend’s nude bodies.

“Sorry!” Kara quickly covered her eyes and backed out of the room through the window she came in from. “I didn't mean to interrupt!”

It seemed like Supergirl has a knack for interrupting risky situations tonight. Maybe she should just go home and rest.

\---------------

Still in her Supergirl suit, Kara's phone rang, stopping her from scrolling through more posts on tumblr. She doesn’t even want to check Instagram or Twitter with how many notifications are showing up right now. Alex is calling her.

“Hello?”

“Kara! What was so important that you had to burst through my window unannounced?” Came Alex’s voice from the other side.

“I was at Lena's place and--”

“Did she hurt you?” Alex asked accusingly.

“No! I actually interrupted her in the middle of--”

“Oh my God. Did you interrupt her in the middle of sex like you did us?”

“What? No! She was getting a lap dance from a stripper dressed like me and--”

“Lena Luthor was getting a lap dance?!” Alex interrupted Kara.

“What?!” Maggie's muffled voice screams from the phone. Violent laughing followed.

“Maggie, shh.” Alex berates the latina.

“Yes, and she knows I'm Supergirl and--”

“She knows you're Supergirl?!”

“--I don't know what to do!”

“Wait, Kara. Slow down. So you caught Lena Luthor getting a lap dance from your doppelganger?”

“Yes!”

More laughing from Alex's end ensued.

“So the gossip magazines actually have some truths to them. I can't believe I didn't see it before! Lena is so whipped for you! What did she say after you found out? And ugh. All that paperwork I have to file tomorrow since she found out about you.”

“Well... I kind of freaked out and flew away before we had a chance to properly talk.”

“Wait. Do you like her, Kara?”

“No! I mean yes. I don’t know. She's just so beautiful and intelligent and thoughtful and she's just so… Lena… Rao, I think I like like Lena.” Kara ends sheepishly.

“Then go talk to her. That poor woman is probably freaking out right now!” Alex sympathized with Lena. She knows what it's like to lay out all of her feelings and then feel rejected.

“Okay…”

“I’m going to hang up now and you are going to either call Lena or fly over to her. Bye.” With that, Alex hung up to probably go back to eating Maggie out or something. No one will ever know. 

Staring at the call app, Kara decided to check her Instagram to relax a bit before calling Lena. Immediately, she realized that's a horrible mistake as she’s bombarded with even more fangirls in her feed since Lena followed her. Maybe she should just not check her phone for the next few days.

\---------------

Landing on Lena’s balcony, Kara’s ears picked up on sniffling noises. It was the unmistakable sound of Lena Luthor in distress. Using her x-ray vision, she scanned Lena’s penthouse only to find the woman curled up in her bed in a fetal position. Her shoulders were shaking ever so slightly as if she’s trying to hold back on her sobs even in the privacy of her own home. It just showed how much restraint Lena placed on herself. 

The balcony door is still unlocked--as always. For a brief moment, Kara wondered if she should just leave and come back again the next day. However, another sniffle from Lena eradicates any thoughts of leaving from Kara’s mind, and she lets herself into Lena’s home. Cautiously, she made her way to Lena’s bedroom where the woman lay curled up, unassuming of another’s presence.

“Lena?” Kara softly called out, hands slowly reaching to touch the dark-haired woman’s shoulder. Lena quickly turned around, startled at the intruder.

“Kara! Y-you’re here!” Lena said in surprise, her voice hoarse. The woman obviously was crying before Kara came if the tear streaks on her cheeks were any indication. Moving her hands away from Lena’s shoulders, Kara moved it to touch the tear streaks. It’s still fresh. Lena pulled away and wiped her face with her bare forearm as she sat up facing Kara. The CEO’s usually perfectly in-place hair is now a mess and out of place. Her eyes red from crying and mascara smudged. Kara wanted nothing more than to pull Lena into her arms and let her know everything will be alright. But she held back.

“Lena…” Kara tried to speak, but words are failing her.

“I-I’m so sorry,” whispered Lena, “please don’t hate me.”

The crack of Lena’s voice at the end of her plea does it for Kara. The girl of steel lost control of herself and pulled Lena up to wrap the sad woman into her arms. Lena’s eyes widen at the sudden movement, but then relaxed and rested her head on Kara’s chest as she also return the hug.

“I don’t hate you. I could never hate you, Lena.” Kara reassures the woman.

“I can’t see why you don’t hate me. When you flew away, I-I thought that…” Lena trailed off, her words muffled as she falls deeper into Kara’s embrace.

“No, Lena. I was just shocked. I didn’t mean to cause you to question our friendship.” At this, Lena lets out a discrete but humorless chuckle. Her hands gripping Kara’s back a little tighter.

“It’s just… I feel like I’ve violated you in some way by hiring that…”

“Rao, no. No, you didn’t. I mean, I understand that humans have certain… urges and preferences.”

“But I--”

“Lena. Don’t beat yourself up over something we’re all going to laugh about in the near future.”

“Okay.” Lena said, finally feeling a bit better. The two stood hugging each other in comfortable silence. Kara’s hand made itself into Lena’s hair and gently massaged her scalp. It’s Kara that finally broke the silence.

“I’m sorry for suddenly flying out before we had the chance to properly talk about the… professional dancer and secret identity situation.”

“Of course you would be one to say sorry for things you didn’t even do wrong,” Lena says with a soft chuckle as she pulled away to look into Kara’s eyes. “And the word is ‘stripper,’ not professional dancer. Well, I mean, she does dance and is a professional at it...”

“See? We’re already laughing about it.”

“Who would've thought?”

“A Super and a Luthor--”

“Hugging?”

“Yeah.” Once again, the two fell silent.

“You're more than just your last name, Lena.” Kara spoke up again, not wanting to stop hearing Lena's voice.

“Thanks, Kara. But the rest of the world doesn't think so. To them, I'll always be another Luthor who will turn evil at any moment.”

“That's because the world doesn't know you. They don't know the Lena Luthor who single handedly pulled her family's company out of the verge of bankruptcy. They don't know the Lena Luthor who helped invert the Medusa virus and saved all the aliens. They don’t know the Lena Luthor, a human, that tried to save me from from Metallo, a freaking Kryptonite bomb, even when she’s restrained. They don't see the Lena Luthor that I see. Because I see a beautiful woman who've endured so much injustice from the world due to her family's actions yet still choose to give back so much. You don't have to keep the company running nor do you need to invent products to better people's lives, yet you do. You could easily follow your brother's and mother’s footsteps, but you don't. I might be Supergirl--National City's hero--and Kara Danvers--your hero-- But Lena Luthor, you are my hero.” 

By this point, Lena is speechless. All she wanted to do was to reach up and kiss Kara senseless. And so she does.

However, Kara turned away at the very last second before their lips meet.

“Lena, I can't.” Kara lets out. The hurt look on Lena’s face makes Kara wish she didn't have such a strong sense of morality. “I… I'm dating Mon-El--Mike. Mon-El is Mike's real name.”

“Oh.” Lena’s voice is filled with disappointment. If anything, she's disappointed in herself for mistaking the signs of Kara being good friend for something else. “I’m sorry. Maybe I should… I should go.”

“No. Wait, Lena. I didn't… Wait… This is your house? Why would you…”

“I--”

“Okay. Wait. I'm getting sidetracked. Lena, I do want to kiss you. It's just, I can't do that while I'm in a relationship with someone else. Albeit, I only got with him because he was the only one there when I was feeling alone and he was just so persistent that… I… My sister, Alex, was just so happy with her girlfriend at the time and I didn't want to intrude and my friends, James and Winn, we weren’t really agreeing on some things and Ms. Grant is away trying to find herself and just… And you were busy with the trials and I… Giving in to Mon-El's advances was one of the worst, if not the worst decision of my life. It was poorly timed and he's seriously such a douche now that I look at it. I mean, what was I thinking? He tried to kill me and then only wanted to become a hero to get into my pants and then tried to pull that possessive, jealous, and abusive crap on me and claimed that he was defending my honor when I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself--I'm Supergirl for Rao's sake! I was doing perfectly fine before he came along and now that I think about it, he gets in the way more than actually help--”

“Kara,” Lena tried to stop Kara’s rambling. It seemed like Kara is working things out in her head. Factual and logical things. Things she should've realized long ago to cut Mon-El and his toxic alpha male character out of her life if it weren't for the fact that whoever was writing her life before was, in fact, trying to destroy everything she accomplished prior to meeting Mon-El.

“Oh my Rao! That's why J’onn didn't approve of Mon-El for me like he did Maggie for Alex. That's why Alex told Mon-El to attend a seminar about sexual harassment! Ugh. Dang society's instilled heteronormativity and romanticism of abuse. I should've seen the signs when he admitted to owning slaves and his preference of being able to objectify women back on his planet. And when I try to teach him how to be a better person, he completely disregard me and then continue to cause trouble. And then when I confront him about it, he basically blames me for his actions.”

“Uhm. Kara?”

“I'm so sorry, Lena. I really want to kiss you but I need to break it off with Mon-El first.” With that, Kara once again flew away leaving Lena stunned in one spot.

Less than a minute later, a concerned Kara flew back in in-front of Lena.

“Oh my gosh, Lena. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fly out on you again. I promise I'll come back so please don't cry again. I just have to, you know, do the right thing before we can officially kiss.” Kara gushes out.

“I understand,” Lena said with an understanding smile. It's just so Kara to do this and Lena found it all the more endearing. “Go. I'll be fine.”

“You should rest. I'll come see you in the morning?” Kara asked with a hopeful smile.

“I'd like that.” 

Since Kara can't give Lena a proper kiss, she improvised something else. Linking their hands together, Kara brought Lena's hand up to her lips to place a soft kiss there.

“Goodnight, Lena. You're worth so much more than you know.”

“Goodnight, Kara.”

Lena is still dazed when Kara turned to leave. Her hand still tingled where Kara’s lips had been. Tomorrow. For the first time in forever, Lena can't wait for tomorrow to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at Rip-My-Otps ♥
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to co-write stories with me, you're welcomed to message me on Tumblr! Or request a story. Word of warning though, I take FOREVER to write and I tend to get distracted and go off track easily.


End file.
